Shuffle
by Madame Beret
Summary: Based on Mizz-Emz's shuffle challenge 10 random songs that lead me to 10 random and not always good, let's be honest stories One Dr Who story too Rated T for use of language a few times


The Shuffle Song Challenge

HAPPY EASTER!

I stole this idea from Mizz-Emz. So I'll take it down if she wants.

Mine's not a patch on hers though!

If you've not seen one of these before, it's fairly simple, I put my I-pod on shuffle, then I make up a short story, that fits the song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the story; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. You can finish a sentence, but that's it!

**I have a *cough* variety of songs on my ipod so who knows how this will turn out.**

**I'm not sure what TV show/film/book ect to do so this may end up as a compilation**

OneCarrickfergus

_Ronan Keating_

_Songs for my mother_

_**This song – as far as I'm concerned - is about an injured man who is trying to return to his love far away.**_

_**So this is gonna be a Robin Hood story in Robin's POV as he sets of back to England and to Marian**_

I'm injured. I'm ordered to return. I should feel let down. But all I feel is a swelling in my heart; I'll see my Marian again.

But I face great risks. I'm sick, the sea is large and rough.

I need a boatman who will ferry me home. To England, to Nottingham. Where I spent many a happy day with Marian and my friends. But now I fear it's all changed.

I spent my days in endless thought.

I board my boat and wince as I catch my side. She's waiting for me and I'm anticipating her.

I close my eyes and picture my home. The fields of green and small cottages dotted around the edges. Her face appears over a hill. It's as perfect as I remember. Smooth milky skin and locks of silky brown hair and blue eyes that can melt my heart everytime. I'm probably drunk on ale. But I don't care, because I'm coming home.

TwoIII Autumn Allegro

_Vivaldi_

_Four seasons_

Another Robin Hood one I think of Marian looking out of her window at the leaves falling from the trees. Robin is on his return.

She closed her eyes and leaned out of her window. She sighed as a slight breeze brushed her face. She felt like a bird would, flying high and free. She wasn't free, not until Robin returned and freed her. Until then she was as free as one of the Sheriff's caged birds, however much she liked to pretedn she wasn't.

A crisp brown leaf fluttered past her face and down to the ground. There was a small pile gathering under the large oak tree.

Without a second thought she ran down the stairs and to the stables. She mouted her favourite horse and rode deep into Sherwood. There were morv leaves here that crunched under the heavy footing of her horse. The sound took her back to her childhood when she, Robin and Much would come out here to play in the leaves.

Danm, song's over. This isn't going well…ThreeBlame it on the Weatherman

_Early Learning Centre_

_Kid's Dance Mix 1_

This one is gonna be Twilight because of how much the weather controls the Vampires.

_**I think I like it in Alice's POV**_

There's one thing I hate about being a Vampire: the weather. We can't go out on sunny days, but they're the days where people are wearing there best clothes. But I'm stuck inside hiding.

But rainy days are just as bad because Edward gets all soppy because he gets to see Bella at school.

I almost miss when he was single… no, I wish he'd fallen in love with a girl with fashion sense.

It's raining now and windy. So he's humming. The only person in the world who's happy when it rains. The wind is howling really badly. Ooh, I can wear my new scarf!

FourArtificial Flowers

_The Beautiful South_

_Blue is the Colour_

This is a kinda depressing song about a poor girl whos parents die leaving her alone to survive by making and selling flowers. Until she dies too.

_**The girl in the song is called Annie… so Annie from RH (series one, Seth's mum) comes to mind. She's an orphan who has to sell her own flower to survive**_

The Sheriff needs my tax money. I've told him he'll have it by the end of the week. But that's a lie, we both know it. I haven't got a penny to give him. But that's ok; Guy says he'll take care of it. All I have to do is show him some kindness when he needs it and he'll pay all my taxes for as long as he needs me. I don't really understand, but I can't see a problem.

I know what he means now. He wants me to be his whore. He's forcing me to be his whore. I have to give him the one thing I have: myself. My virginity. I have to. He's not so bad really. He's gentle and loving. He takes care of me and my needs in return for me taking care of his.

I am in despair. I am with his child and I don't know what to do.

FiveOur Last Summer

_Abba_

_Super Trouper_

For some reason I'm doing this one as Doctor Who about the Doctor saying goodbye to Rose; their last summer

The prophecys would come true, the Doctor knew that. He trusted legends, he was, after all, one himself.

He knew he was going to lose her but he didn't let it get to him. Instead he larned to love every minute they had together.

He'd taken her to Paris in the 70's. Just for a holiday, no monsters to battle no aliens to help. Just some time together, time he would always remember.

He took her to the Notre Dam and walked with her along the Sein just talking about their hopes and dreams for the future.

But he knew, the whole time he knew, that everyday could be their last. He wished he could be a normal man, work in a bank and follow a football team. It would all be so simple then. They could be together. Even if he wasn't a Lord of Time, he'd still have found her. It was fate that they were together. In any world, any time, any planet.

SixLove is a Rose

Rose…Rosalie. Sooooo, a silly little thing about Emmett proposing to Rose in a soppy way. That he messes up in the end!

'Some say love is a river, some say love is a razor – those people are crazy if you ask me – some say love is a hunger – but I'm always hungry. I say love is a flower, a beautiful Rose. And you're my Rose, my Rosalie. You keep my company during those long lonely nights. You keep me busy too' he winked

'What the hell are you talking about? Get up off you knees'

'In a sec, I'm trying to do something'

'People say love is all kinds of crap. Mushy feelings, romantic love songs. But for me, I have no bloody clue what it is. I think I love you. You are my everything. My single rose in a sea of mushyness.

So Rose will you marry me?'

'Yes! Just stop speaking crap'

SevenUnfaithful

_Rihanna_

_Now 65_

I'm gonna use this as my little bitchy story (for me anyway) with Robin feeling bad for flirting with Kate when he's only just become a widow.

_**I know 'that' hasn't happened on the show yet. But if you look on the website you'll see what the writers have in store for the pair**_

Story of my life; as soon as something good comes along, everything goes wrong.

I get engaged and I'm called to war. I get married and my wife dies. I find an amazing woman and I have a dream. Marian.

Kate's amazing. She's feisty and beautiful and so easy to be with. Just as I know she's the love of my life I have a stray thought of Marian. Of what she'd say if she knew I'd moved on just months after she's died. That I'm in love with a woman with the same name as her mother no less! My wife's dead and I still feel unfaithful around any other woman.

I can't do it. I don't want to hurt her. There's a heaven and she's there, watching me as her heart breaks. I don't want to be a murderer of our love.

EightGirls

_Sugarbabes_

_Now 71_

I can't listen to this song without thinking of the Boots advert and shopping. So the girls here are Alice, Bella and Rosalie on one of Alice's infamous shopping trips.

The three girls saunted through the automatic doors of the shopping mall and glided from shop to shop gathering bags and bags of clothes.

'Alice, we have enough'

'No, I _need _this little black dress'

'And I want these killer red heels'

'Look out world, here come the girls!'

'I need some makeup'

'Rose, you have enough makeup'

'Ahh Bella, poor innocent Bella. You can never have enough makeup. To Boots we go!'

'Bella, let me use all the testers on you'

'I'm not a doll'

'Yes you are, you're my Barbie'

25 minutes and 17 testers later Alice was finished. She stood back to admire her handiwork.

'Well, I'd hardly reconginse you'

'That's never good'

Bloody song finished again. I don't seem to get many words done in about 3 and a half minutes…NineMemories

_Elaine Paige_

_CATS_

Marian's dying thoughts…

I never thought I'd happen like this. A wedding and a funeral in one day, and both of them mine.

The sun is beginning to go down, everything seems to have stilled as if in mourning. There is silence but so many things are going through the gang's heads. Through Robin's head. By the time dawn breaks I'll be buried deep in the sand. People will forget me and Robin will keep fighting, he promised.

I can feel the end. The tears in Robin's eyes tell me it's close, any minute now. Even Djaq can't save me now.

It's been a good life, with good people fighting for justice. They mustn't give in even with me gone. All that's left now is to pull this thing out of me.

'Ah, that's better'

The light dies away, I'm slipping. A new dawn is breaking on the lives of my friends. It's not easy for them to leave me alone in the heat but they have to. They know I've been happy. I've been lucky enough to know what happiness is.

I think that's the only one I really like so far.

TenIt Takes Two

_Zac Efron_

_Hairspray soundtrack_

To finish off with just a little thing about couples. Any couple. Robin and Marian. Bella and Edward. Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Rose and the Doctor

_**Hope it works…**_

Where's a man without a woman at his side? Lost

Where is a woman without a man to love? Alone

What good is life without the other half?

It takes two to keep the other going.

He leans forward to kiss her. The light catches her face and makes it glow, he hair shines as rays of sun stream through the window.

'I love you' he whispers into her hair

'I love you too. Like Juliet loved Romeo'

'Like Lancelot loved Gwenevire'

'Like Mrs Claus loves Old Saint Nick'

'Like the groom loves his bride'

'I love you forever and a day'

'I'll always love you more'

She kisses his nose playfully and he smiles the breathtaking smile he saves for her. The door closes behind them gently. They need their privacy…

Bloody hell that was hard. I dunno why I did ten. It was nigh on impossible

_**What did you think, honestly? Be honest, is it as crap as I think it is?**_

_**x x x**_

_**Hannah**_


End file.
